A steering controller may autonomously steer a vehicle along predefined paths or rows in a field. The paths or rows are alternatively referred to as way lines or AB lines and the guidance system may steer vehicles used for any type of operation including planting, fertilizing, grading, harvesting, etc. The guidance system tries to accurately steer the vehicle over the intended path. Any errors or delays steering the vehicle over the correct path may cause the vehicle to apply materials, such as seed and/or fertilizer, in wrong or suboptimal locations reducing yields and increasing waste.
The vehicle is often attached to an implement that performs agricultural tasks. Many of these implements can be classified as hitched, trailing implements that are pulled by the vehicle and are free to rotate about a hitch point. Unfortunately, the path taken by the vehicle is not always the same path taken by the implement and the steering controller while steering the vehicle over a desired path (by minimizing positional error) may not accurately track the implement over the same path.